fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aikawa Kokoro
Aikawa Kokoro (愛川こころ Aikawa Kokoro) is the main character of Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year-old girl who is energetic and loves to make her friends smile. Kokoro's alter ego is Cure Sweetheart (キュアスウィートハート Kyua Suu~ītohāto), the Angel of Love. Her catchphrase is I'm definitely cursed! (私は間違いなく呪われています！ Watashi wa machigainaku norowa rete imasu!). Appearance Kokoro has wavy brown hair that is left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink bow at the back of her head and pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a wavy pink shirt with a white shirt underneath, grey 3/4 cut shorts and pink slip-on shoes with white bows on them. As Cure Sweetheart, her hair becomes much longer and wavier and turns blonde. She also wears a pink bow that has a jeweled heart sewn onto it, and pink jeweled heart earrings. She wears a pink camisole lined with pale pink pleat frills, and at the top of the chest is a pale pink bow with the Seinaru Tenshi insignia on it. She also wears a pink pannier skirt lined with pale pink pleat frills around the bottom and around the middle. At each corner of the skirt is a thin piece of white tulle material, while at each corner mid-skirt is a pale pink bow, and has her Holy Rosary on a gold chain around her waist. She wears a pink choker, pink gloves with pale pink bows on them, and knee-high boots that have pale pink bows at the top of them. Personality Kokoro is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Private Tengoku Academy. She is a friendly and sweet girl who likes to make her friends smile. Although she is energetic, she can be quite bashful at times. She also has a very beautiful voice and loves to sing. She will often claim that she is cursed. History Meeting Celeste and Becoming Cure Sweetheart Relationships Cure Sweetheart "The angel of love who creates miracles! Cure Sweetheart!" 奇跡を作成する愛の天使！キュアスウィートハート！ Kiseki o sakusei suru ai no tenshi! Kyua Suu~ītohāto! Cure Sweetheart (キュアスウィートハート Kyua Suu~ītohāto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kokoro. She controls the power of love and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Angelic Spell!". Her main attack is Amour Sensation, which she can only perform with her Holy Rosary. Attacks * Amour Sensation (アムールセンセーション Amūru Sensēshon) is Cure Sweetheart's main attack, that can only be used with her Holy Rosary. It is unknown when it first appeared. Etymology Aikawa (愛川): Ai (愛) translates to "love", an obvious reference to Cure Sweetheart's power, while Kawa (川) translates to "river". Kokoro (こころ): Kokoro has only one meaning, which is "heart". Her name means "love river heart". Cure Sweetheart means a particularly lovable or pleasing person or thing. Songs Kokoro's voice actress, Hanazawa Kana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Iizuka Mayumi, who voices Nagashima Hotaru, Yamada Mari, who voices Hoshikami Tsubasa, and Mizuno Risa, who voices Cure Radiance. * Kokoro no Echo * For Your Sake * Newborn Wish Duets * Angel's Ballad (along with Iizuka Mayumi, Yamada Mari and Mizuno Risa) * Living my life (along with Iizuka Mayumi, Yamada Mari and Mizuno Risa) * Wings of Heaven (along with Mizuno Risa) * Miracle in the night ~Christmas~ (along with Iizuka Mayumi, Yamada Mari and Mizuno Risa) Trivia * Kokoro's birthday falls on September 25. ** Her zodiac is Libra. ** Her blood type is A. * Kokoro bears a striking resemblance to Osaka Naru from Sailor Moon. * Kokoro shares a few similarities with Haruno Haruka: ** Both are the leaders of their respective teams. ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both have blonde hair in Pretty Cure form. ** Both of their main attacks are in French (amour; tourbillon). ** Both Cures were given a nickname by the yellow Cure. * Kokoro's nickname is 'Ai-chan', which is the same nickname as Ai from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Kokoro is represented by the aster, which symbolises symbol of love in the Language of Flowers. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Aikawa Kokoro Cure Sweetheart Previews Category:Cures Category:Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! Category:Seinary Tenshi Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997